the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
NeS2 Post 1812
NeS2 Post 1812 opens with Britt the Legend being listened to by Arkng Thand. Chronos plans to leave the villains in the Containment Unit for the future NeS Heroes to deal with and plans to return to her own time. Adélaide Simonier is worried that she will lose her genius and all of the anachronistic inventions she has designed thanks to Chronos' time-tampering. Lorenzo Prime argues she is like a prophet or a seer, and thus not breaking time laws. Chronos relents and lets Adél continue so long as she doesn't reveal her inventions to the world. Adél reveals she has just invented a synthetic intelligence she plans to call CynthAI, which will end up in the Victorian Era when Chronos first established the Time Enforcement Agency and will discover the AI. Thand realises this is the origin of Vault 999 of the Founding Fathers and then listens to a sequence from Hermes Trismegistus' Ye Olde Historie Fantastique, which predicts that the releasing of the villains from the Containment Unit will be ones of the broken Seven Seals that will unleash the Second Ragnarok. Post Britt the Legend - Chapter 22 Adel: Oh, don't fret, Grandfather! Time is a big place; you might be there, she just hasn't seen you, is all. Lorenzo: We won't be there. Our lives are finite and mortal. Don't complain about your situation, you're blessed as it is. Britt: Sure. Blessed. Cursed with an eternity of mental women is more like it. Chronos: Well, that's it for me. I'm off back to my own time! The NeS heroes can figure out what to do with these buggers. Britt: Wait a second. If these heroes are the heroes of their own story, are you sure they're capable of looking after those timestreams? Chronos: Sure, why wouldn't they be? Britt: Well, I'm the hero of my OWN story... Chronos: I see your point. Still, while there is Hero Force One, they've got their own story now, and can't be bothered with supposedly 'two-bit' villains from a less capable team. Adel: Wait, if you're leaving, will I lose my inventing genius, now that you've gotten what you wanted? Chronos: Well, having all this anachronistic technology does break a multitude of time laws. Adel: :o Lorenzo: Hang on a second. The existence of prophets and seers doesn't break time laws, does it? Because isn't that all that Adel is? A prophet of technology? Chronos: Oh, whatever. Just make sure you keep all your stuff hidden. Maybe sometime you'll invent something that will be useful for a future generation of heroes, be it Britt, the NeS Heroes, or my Far-Far-Far-Future Time Agents. Adel: Oh thank you! Thank you! Well, I did get inspiration for a synthetic consciousness recently. I call her CynthAI! Chronos: Oh, so THAT'S where she came from. In the Victorian Era, when I will have founded the TEA, I will have discovered the world's first working AI in a sealed vault that I will have used to aid my Time Agents in their missions. Lorenzo: I'm sure that if I had a better grasp of grammatical tenses, I might have understood you. Britt: I'm sure that if I knew what 'grammatical tenses' were, I might have understood both of you. Chronos: Thick, aren't you? No idea how a genius descended from the likes of you. Britt: Heyyyyyy.... In the White House, President Thand pauses his audio player. Thand: So that's where the Founding Fathers' Secure Vault 999 came from. Ben FranklinBenjiamin Franklin article, Wikipedia. never would spill, even when I handed him Hermes Trismegistus' Ye Olde Historie Fantastique. Ungrateful sod. Of course, the irony was that I already knew, given my reading of the Historie. But it would have been nice to have been appreciated enough to be told. He switches albums on his audio player. Audio Player: Ah, ah, ah, ah, stayin' alive, stayin' aliveStayin' Alive article, Wikipedia.! Thand: I have got to stop hitting shuffle by accident on this thing. He tries again. Audio Player: Ye Olde Historie Fantastique, by Hermes Trismegistus. Chapter 665. Ye Olde Historie Fantastique - Chapter 665 Be warned, dear reader, that the events in this chapter, circa NeS page 96, are precursor to the Second Ragnarok, covered in chapter 666. To begin, the forces of evil are concentrated in a vault by an entity of time and bestowed upon a group of unlikely heroes, to watch over. But there is another concentration of evil, a sword holding the captured essences of three archvillains, and it is this sword that shall break the seal upon the vault. But this is only one of the Seven Seals that shall herald the Second Ragnarok, when the stars themselves shall weep ink, and the soil blacken with charred paper... Thand: Oh dear. This is a post written by Al Ciao the Writer, isn't it? ----- Al Ciao the Writer: No, Geb, really, I'm not being all epic, that's just how Hermes put it in his book! It's much more mundane than it sounds, I swear! Geb the Writer: Shove over and start writing on your Hero Force One spin-off already, and leave your delusions of grandeur out of my baby! References External References Category:Post Category:NeS2 Post